C-Ris Mali
The Beginning Christopher Miller was born in Malibu, California. At a young age, Miller’s parents always had to work which resulted in him not really having a family relationship. In his free time, Miller would walk along the beach; one day as he was walking he witnessed something that would change his life. As Miller walked he witnessed two guys surrounded within a circle of people, Miller would run up to it to see what was the deal. What Miller saw was to young men having a freestyle rap battle, this changed the young man’s life as within days he went through a change. No longer did he dress in a proper way, he would now wear baggy clothes, and jerseys. Chains would hang from his neck and his vocabulary would change drastically. Gone where the days of dinner parties and golfing; in came the new hip hop gangster of the west coast that would go on to become the “Malibu Mackdaddy.” As Miller’s change in life began, he would adapt to a nickname that he would keep to this day, gone was Christopher Miller and C-Ris Mali was born. Mali would walks into record stores and listen to the latest albums from such artist as Tupac Shakur and the Notorious B.I.G, as well as newer star, Eminem. One day Mali was walking down the street, when he witnessed a local gym, inside there was many men in a ring, wrestling. Like before, this would change his life as he knew what he wanted to become, a professional wrestler. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment/ Evolution Jobber Mali would get his lucky break, as one day he got a phone call from local wrestling promoter “John,” who would ask Mali if he would like to take part of their yearly October pay per view event “Extreme Halloween.” It sounded good to Mali at first, as he knew that this could be his opportunity to break out into the business and showcase his talent. As the night would go on, what seemed like a dream would slightly turn into a nightmare. As Mali awaited his opponent it was revealed to be the monster known as Kane. The result was not only a loosing effort for Mali but a complete beat down as the young rookie was not even able to hit one hit on the masked monster. The following week, Mali would take part in another match on the weekly Nitro broadcast show as he like before had a loosing effort, this time to Olympic champion, Kurt Angle. Mali would be gone from EWE for three months, when a debut promo aired for the young kid. He would never make his real debut as he left the company soon after. Apart from the Wrestling World As Mali was away from the wrestling world, he would take part in many local Malibu free styling contests. Loosing in every competition he took part of. Not to mention in the very first round. It wouldn’t be until six months until Mali would make his return to the ring. The Return to EWE Mali would return to EWE in the summer of 2007, he would take place in an ongoing rivalry with the newest superstar in the company, Viper. Mali would be defeated by the “Straight Edge Hero” in every one of the two’s encounters. Mali would stay with EWE until its demise in early 2008. Saturday Night’s Main Event Denial C-Ris Mali would be without a job until he signed up with local company SNME. Mali would not take part in the company as the owner would not accept him. Denying him as he signed up to be apart of the roster. New Generation Wrestling Organization Mali, after the soon denial of SNMEm would go to the newest company, NGWO. Mali would shock the world as he would go on and defeat Edge in his debut which allowed him to take place in an elimination chamber match at the company’s mega event, Wrestle Rave. A week later he would accomplish another victory as he would win his very first championship, becoming the very first Tag Team Champions with newest superstar, the deranged Twisted. The two would go on and defeat tag teams that got in their way. Mali would be undefeated throughout the company until its demise. Currently C-Ris Mali is currently unemployed and is looking for a new company to rise up and make a name for himself. Category:Wrestlers